tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Troublesome Trucks (song)
Troublesome Trucks is a song from the seventh series dedicated to the trucks. It was re-released with CGI footage and altered lyrics for The Adventure Begins. This version of the song is performed by Robert Hartshorne and the Kidmore Children's Choir. Lyrics Classic Series :The engines always think they are so clever :And so they like to bump the trucks around :They bump them in the sidings, they bump them in the yards :They better beware, they better take care :They better be on their guard... : (Chorus) :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They push them here, push them there, till they go too fast, :Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash... :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same :Diesel thinks he is so very smart, :Bumping all the trucks around the yard... :He gets them all in line, then bumps them one more time, :Now, he thinks that he's in charge. :The trucks decide to play another joke, :And Diesel's plans will overload in smoke... :He pulls and he pulls, until he breaks the chain... :On, on, on, he's off the rails again! : (Chorus) :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They push them here, push them there, till they go too fast, :Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash... :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same :The engines all try hard to make this stand, :Looking for a way to foil their plans... :Nothing seems to work, it just makes matters worse... :Trucks are also underhand. :They buy their time until they get their chance :When no-one is expecting it they pounce! :They push and they push until it's all too late :On, on, on, the trucks have won again! : (Chorus) :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They push them here, push them there, till they go too fast, :Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash... :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same :They don't care how big they are to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same! CGI Series :The engines always think they are so clever :And so they like to bump the trucks around :They bump them in the sidings, they bump them in the yards :They better beware, they better take care :They better be on their guard... :Thomas pulls the trucks along the line :He's happy and he thinks it's going fine :The trucks all start to moan :They rattle and they groan :Look out, Thomas! :Watch out, Thomas! :That's a warning sign! :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They push them here, push them there, until they go too fast, :Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash... :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same :Before long, Thomas comes to Gordon's Hill :It's hard work and he really has to pull :But soon he's at the top :And then he just can't stop :On! On! On! :The trucks go faster still :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They push them here, push them there, until they go too fast, :Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash... :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same Characters Classic Series * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Arthur * Diesel * Toad * S.C. Ruffey * Bulstrode * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt CGI Series * Thomas * Henry * Toby * Diesel * Mavis * Henrietta * The Teacher * The Bird Watcher * Gordon Locations Classic Series * Tidmouth Yards * Knapford Yards * Sodor Shipping Company * Ffarquhar Sheds * Brendam Docks * Arlesburgh Harbour * Knapford Harbour * Gordon's Hill * Miner's Halt * Bulgy's Bridge * Ffarquhar Quarry * Rail Under Road Bridge and Stone Wall * Maron * Maron Bridge * Tidmouth Sheds * Crosby * Tower Windmill * Rolf's Castle CGI Series * Ffarquhar Quarry * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Maron * Gordon's Hill Footage Used Classic Series * Thomas and the Breakdown Train * Dirty Objects * Pop Goes the Diesel * Dirty Work * Percy's Predicament * Diesel Does it Again * The Trouble with Mud * Trust Thomas * Oliver Owns Up * Heroes * Toad Stands By * Special Attraction * Bye George! * A Surprise for Percy * Busy Going Backwards * Duncan Gets Spooked * Harvey to the Rescue * The World's Strongest Engine * The Spotless Record * Snow Engine CGI Series * Thomas the Quarry Engine * The Adventure Begins Trivia * Two of the accidents in the video were not actually caused by trucks: These being when Thomas crashes into the barn and when Oliver crashes into the snowman. * An alternate shot of Percy's crash from the sixth series episode, Harvey to the Rescue shows the brake van hitting the camera. * The scene from the third series episode, The Trouble with Mud, after a truck was pushed away by Gordon, is repeated twice. * In the chorus verse, closed-captions misspell Troublesome Trucks as "trucks and trucks". * The children's backing vocals are missing from the first verse of the CGI version when it is played in The Adventure Begins. * The shots of Thomas' and Diesel's aftermath are edited. * This is the fifth song to get re-released with different lyrics and footage. The first was Engine Roll Call, the second was Go, Go Thomas, the third was Working Together and the fourth was Really Useful Engine. * The CGI Music Video has the least amount of episodes/specials. * An alternate version of this song can be heard on the Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures VHS with the trucks laughing in the background the whole time. * In 2019, Mike O'Donnell released a re-recording instrumental version of the song, with new instrument samples. Deleted and Extended Scenes * Dirty Objects: ** A deleted scene of the trucks pushing James past the bridge. ** An alternate shot of James crashing into the tar wagons. * Pop Goes the Diesel - A deleted scene of the camera panning the Troublesome Trucks. * Diesel Does it Again - An extended shot of Diesel bumping a truck. * The Trouble with Mud - A deleted scene of Gordon pushing a truck. * Trust Thomas - An alternative shot of James pushing the trucks. * Heroes - A deleted scene of the camera panning over some trucks and then stopping at Bill and Ben. * Oliver Owns Up - A few extended scenes of the Troublesome Trucks pushing Oliver backwards. * Toad Stands By - An extended shot after Oliver passes all the trucks at the end of the music video. * Special Attraction - A deleted scene of Percy's eyes rolling after the trucks crash into Bulstrode. * Bye George - An extended shot of Thomas and his train leaving the rails and rolling down the hill. * A Surprise for Percy - An extended shot of the trucks being pulled up the hill. * Busy Going Backwards: ** The two scenes of Toad going down Gordon's Hill are merged. ** An extended shot of Toad and the troublesome trucks entering the Crosby siding. ** The two scenes of Toad heading for the muddy pool are merged. * Duncan Gets Spooked - A deleted scene of the trucks going past the sign. * Harvey to the Rescue - An alternate shot of the trucks crashing at Bulgy's Bridge. * The World's Strongest Engine - A deleted scene of a panning shot of the trucks behind Diesel. In Other Languages Home Media Releases AUS * The Adventure Begins DVD Boxsets * Movie Collection US * Roundhouse Rhythms * Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures * The Adventure Begins * Season 20 (Digital Download) ** The Railcar and the Coaches/Saving Time DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 4 * Play Date Pack * Discovery on the Rails * Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Thomas and the Toy Workshop Double Feature * The Adventure Begins and Dinos and Discoveries Double Pack JPN * Original Songs 2 Malaysia/Singapore/China * Sing-a-Long Korea * Thomas & Friends Sing-A-Long Vol.1 (Korean DVD) }} Music Video File:Troublesome Trucks - Music Video External Links *Troublesome Trucks (2019 Instrumental) ja:やっかいなかしゃたち! Category:Songs